A Bet With Miniskirts
by vampoof94
Summary: Riza was going for the last shot when his words hit her hard. Story is better than my sucky summary so please read. Royai fanfic. one-shot. Reviews are always welcomed :


**AN: This is my second fanfic and I just thought of it. It made me laugh so I hope some of you laugh too. :) Please leave reviews. **

It was a hot and boring day at the office. There was no paperwork and everyone was just sitting around complaining. That is until Roy spoke up.

"I am sooooo BORED! Riza you should put on a miniskirt for me."

"Sir, with all do respect…SHUT UP! I will never wear a miniskirt, even when you are the Furher!"

With that being said Havoc decided to throw a little bet at them. "Sirs? Why don't you make a bet. Colonel if you win Hawkeye has to wear a miniskirt and if the Lieutenant wins then you have to." They all sat and thought about it and decided it was a good idea since there was no work.

"Well Hawkeye I think we should." Roy was grinning ear to ear when he thought of seeing his favorite person in a miniskirt.

"I guess sir but what will the challenge be?" Riza didn't really care but if she got the chance to embarrass Mustang, she would be more than happy to accept.

Breda had the idea of a shooting test. If Roy manages to make Riza miss the entire target without touching her he wins. She gets six shots. They agreed and headed to the shooting range. On the way they met Armstrong and Hughes.

"Hey everyone!" Hughes said and was also about to bring out his pictures until Roy threatened to snap his fingers.

"Were heading to the shooting range to settle a bet. Want to join?" Havoc asked since no one else did.

"I would love to! Armstrong will to."

Feury was the announcer while the others made teams. Havoc and Breda joined Roy while Hughes and Armstrong joined Riza's team. If Riza lost the whole team has to wear a miniskirt and same goes for the others.

"Alright Hawkeye looks like your going to wear a miniskirt." Roy was already so sure of himself and gave Riza his trademark smirk only to get a glare.

"We haven't even started yet. Don't get so cocky. I never miss."

"If your ready Lieutenant then BEGIN!" Feury blew his whistle. He was getting into this bet.

Riza fired the first three shots without Roy even saying anything. When she was going to fire the fourth Roy said "Hey Riza I have a confession…I'm gay." She fired but it still hit the target even if it wasn't perfect. As she went to fire the fifth he said "Riza I remember the night you came over to my apartment. You were sooooo DRUNK! Then you threw up all over me." Roy couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She hit the target but barely and she looked stunned. One more little push and she would be in a miniskirt.

"Riza remember that night in Isval? You came to my tent crying and then all of a sudden you kissed me and all I could think is that I love you. Riza Hawkeye will you marry me?" Roy knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Riza gasped and missed the target but she did hit the person close to it. That happened to be none other than Edward Elric. He didn't get a fatal wound though. He just got hit in his automail arm and it broke. Soon a wrench flew out of nowhere hitting him in the head. Winry cam out and dragged him away.

"Roy?" Riza couldn't understand this. She thought it was an act to make her miss the target but he looked dead serious.

"Riza, I mean it. Will you?"

"Yes." Riza knelt down to kiss him and he slid the ring on her finger. They stood up and saw that everyone was staring. Hughes was taking pictures and Armstrong and Feury were crying. Somehow the bet turned into a serious moment for the two.

"Now Riza I do believe that you and your team have to wear miniskirts for the rest of the day." Roy said grinning ear to ear again.

"Your right. I never go back on my word. Come on Hughes, Armstrong we need to go change."

Everyone went back to the office while they waited for the trio to return. "Hey Mustang, did you plan this or something?" Havoc and Breda were wondering the same thing.

"No. I was going to ask her tonight but seeing as I get the chance to make her wear a miniskirt I couldn't pass it up. Besides it worked and I'm going to be a very happy man now."

"Yeah guess your right chief."

A few minutes later the trio walked in with Hughes in the lead followed by Armstrong and Riza. Everyone pulled out theirs hidden cameras and started taking pictures. Roy made sure no one got one of HIS Riza.

"Riza you look beautiful." Roy couldn't help but stare. She had nice legs. 'I could get used to this.' Roy started having perverted thoughts while Riza went to sit in his lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head against his neck.

"You are NOT showing those pictures to my wife Havoc! Breda give me my pants! Why am I being tortured?" Hughes was running around yelling while Havoc and Breda threatened him. He started to cry and went to a corner and rocked back and forth. No one noticed Roy and Riza sleeping in each others embrace.

"THESE LEGS HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" Armstrong was posing for the others and sparkles were everywhere. One had hit Havoc in a special place.

"NOOOOO! What if you ruin my chance at having kids?" He was panicking and cupping his manhood while the others were busting out laughing.

"You know Havoc you will never get a girl so you can't have kids anyways." Breda couldn't help but torture his friend.

"Shut up Breda! When's the last time you had a date?"

"Hey you shut up!" They started to hit each other when Armstrong grabbed them and began to crush them.

"You must be quiet. The lovebirds are sleeping together and it is so beautiful!" Sparkles started to fill the room again and Hughes regained his normal attitude and took pictures. They couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Armstrong was crying again at the site.

Roy woke up and noticed everyone staring and finally realized why. He was holding Riza who was asleep in his lap but their eyes were on his hand. The one in question was under Riza's skirt and resting on her butt. Roy quickly panicked knowing he was going to get a bullet in his head if he didn't move. Riza started to stir and everyone in the office sprinted out the door knowing what would happen.

"Riza I can explain! Don't kill me!" He really didn't know how to explain.

"Roy it's fine just move it before I do kill you."

"Okay my love." Roy kissed Riza passionately on the lips while she deepened it. Finally they broke apart for air.

"Roy I love you."

"As I love you Riza. With all my heart."

Sometimes work plus bets can make a man happy especially when they involve his Riza in a miniskirt.


End file.
